Sentimentos Nobres
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Sabe quando você sente que gosta tanto de uma pessoa que chega a doer? A sangrar?   .SEV/LILY.


**Sentimentos Nobres**

Sabe quando você sente que gosta tanto de uma pessoa que chega a doer? A sangrar? A, sei lá, fazer com que você repense em todos os seus atos e desejos, só para conseguir ter essa pessoa do seu lado, já que em tão pouco tempo ela se tornou tão especial para a sua vida de forma que você não se imagina mais ficar um dia sem poder ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes da garota mais linda que se conhece? Snape sabia exatamente cada um daqueles sentimentos, talvez soubesse desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez, talvez só percebeu com o tempo que se passaram juntos. Mas o fato é que aquele sentimento era simplesmente indiscutível.

* * *

><p>Severus estava sentado em uma das mesas mais isoladas da biblioteca, com medo de que alguém o achasse. Estava com seu livro de Poções aberto, anotando, como sempre, coisas um tanto quanto... peculiares.<p>

_Sectumsempra – um feitiço para inimigos_. Sentiu-se orgulhoso quando criou esse feitiço. Era cruel demais, peculiar demais, _criativo demais_. Perfeito para o Potter. Só esperaria que suas pesquisas dessem certo e chegasse ao momento exato para testar esse feitiço. Estava simplesmente cansado de Potter e seus amiguinhos sempre zombarem dele...

_Não, Severus, volte à realidade_. Sabia que por mais que quisesse essa vingança, por mais que _necessitasse_ disso, sabia que Lily repugnaria essa atitude. _Não dê ouvidos a eles, Sev_, era o que ela sempre dizia, e ele tentava ignorar o que os Marotos aprontavam, mas tinha coisas que simplesmente não dava. Certas horas eles eram cruéis demais.

Continuou as anotações enquanto a tarde ia caindo lá fora. Olhou pela janela, apreciando a linda paisagem lá de fora. A neve que caía sobre o Lago da Lula Gigante fazia com que o cenário fosse ainda mais perfeito, ainda mais especial.

-Achei você! – exclamou uma voz conhecida que fez com que Severus virasse para trás e a encarasse. Sentiu a sua pálida pele ficar mais vermelha. Ela estava linda, como sempre, mesmo com as cores da casa da Grifinória. Seus olhos pareciam lindos lagos no qual Severus não se arrependeria de mergulhar. – Como você pôde sumir desse jeito? Você não tem noção do quanto eu te procurei? Fui a todos os lugares, perguntei a todos os seus estranhos amigos aonde você estava, e ninguém tinha notícias de você! Você sabe o quando eu fiquei preocupada, Severus Prince Snape?

Severus tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. _Ela se preocupava com ele, mesmo que não devesse_. E ficava linda irritada. Aliás, ela sempre foi linda, desde pequenos.

A ruiva sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da do Sonserino. Abraçou o amigo, em um abraço que, para Snape, poderia durar a eternidade toda.

- Desculpa – ela disse depois que se soltaram. – Desculpa, Sev. Você deve estar mal, você deve estar triste. Marieta me contou o que o Potter fez com você, de novo. Senti uma vontade imensa de azará-lo, mas precisava vir te procurar. Disseram que você saiu abatido de lá, de um jeito que nunca tinham te visto. Ah, Sev, fiquei tão preocupada com você!

- Potter é um idiota – disse em sua voz arrastada. – Potter se acha e gosta de brincar com o sentimento das pessoas, acha que todo mundo pode se moldar ao seu gosto, que todo mundo tem que fazer exatamente o que ele quer. Potter se acha o dono do mundo, Lily, sempre se achou. Mas na verdade ele é um tremendo idiota que nunca vai alcançar nada. Todo mundo vai ver quando souberem quem ele realmente é, souberem que o herói do colégio não é bem um herói. E sim um garotinho mimado que se acha... isso. Simplesmente um garotinho mimado.

A ruiva pegou ternamente a mão do garoto e disse calmamente, fazendo com que toda a raiva que estava em seu pensamento se dissipasse, para dar lugar à imagem dela.

- Esqueça-o, Sev, vamos lá para fora. Tá nevando, tá lindo lá. Vamos?

Lily sempre gostara da neve, e, principalmente, em fazer guerras de bolas de neve. E seu cabelo se destacava absurdamente no cenário branco de inverno. Severus deixou-se ser guiado pela ruiva até os jardins, aonde eles ficaram em uma distância considerável de todos os estudantes – Lily sabia o quanto essa distância fazia bem ao seu melhor amigo.

- Vamos para o outro lado do Lago. A paisagem de lá é mais bonita.

Severus apenas a acompanhou, em silêncio. Estava absorto demais a admirando para falar qualquer coisa, para contestar qualquer coisa. Apenas a seguiu até sentar em um dos bancos de balanço branco que colocavam em Hogwarts no período de inverno.

Depois de um longo período em silêncio, ele quebrou o mesmo, falando quase em um sussurro:

-Lily, por que você decidiu passar o Natal aqui, em Hogwarts? Todos os outros você passava na sua casa, com a sua família... Petunia fez algo que te magoou, pequena? Por favor, se ela fez, eu juro, dessa vez ela vai conhecer a fúria de um Prince.

Lily sorriu aquele sorriso tão sincero e apaixonante, o qual Severus sonhava todas as noites.

-Ela não fez nada. Quer dizer, eu nem ouço mais o que a Tunia fala... sei que ela tá errada, e não posso culpá-la também, sabe? Mas mamãe e papai tentam fazê-la entender tudo. Mostram as cartas e fotos que eu envio para lá; eles infelizmente não compreendem que é exatamente isso que machuca ela, sabe? Nós dois sabemos que ela queria estar aqui... – Lily sorriu, mas dessa vez um sorriso triste que, se Severus não a conhecesse tão bem, poderia facilmente se deixar enganar – Eu fiquei aqui porque soube que o clima de sua casa não tava nada bom, e você ficaria. Não poderia deixar você ficar aqui com todo mundo te machucando todos os dias.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que só dava a ela. Agradeceu silenciosamente tudo o que ela sempre fez por ele, e ela entendeu o recado.

-Não precisa agradecer, Sev. Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim, desde criancinhas, onde você sempre ouvia as minhas tolas perguntas curiosas.

Severus sorriu de novo. _Ela não sabia o quanto ela era importante para ele. Ela era a vida dele_. Quer dizer, ela era bem mais do que isso... sua vida não valia nada perto do brilho dos olhos daquela garota.

O garoto conjurou uma flor branca e colocou gentilmente no cabelo da ruiva, sua pele adquirindo uma pigmentação um pouco mais rósea e sorrindo, sempre.

-Você é especial, Lily. Diferente de todos. Não me julga por ser mestiço, não me julga por ser "estranho", pelo meu cabelo. Acho que você é a única que me entende, a única que me entendeu.

Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do garoto, sorrindo sempre. Se Severus não fosse apaixonado pelo sorriso da garota, aquele sorriso que ela sustentaria na face poderia até irritá-lo um pouco por ser sempre constante na ruiva.

Uma das poucas coisas que Severus não sabia sobre Lily era que ela adorava o seu cabelo. Não importava as piadas sem graças que os garotos faziam sobre precisava lavá-lo, que era oleoso demais, Lily sabia que todos falavam isso porque nunca sentiram cada fio de cabelo do garoto. Era macio demais. Fino demais. Perfeito demais. Seu amigo era perfeito demais, só que foi uma criança muito machucada na sua família, muito machucada na escola.

E Lily sentia na obrigação de protegê-lo, como que se ela não estivesse sempre ali, no lado dele, ele fosse capaz de cair e nunca conseguir se reerguer... e aquilo era a plena realidade.

Snape adorava quando Lily era assim... tão carinhosa com ele, mesmo ele não merecendo. Gostava dessa sensação que ele passava, sentia-se único, e sabia que ela só agia assim com ele, seu melhor amigo, o Sonserino que a ensinou tudo sobre Hogwarts.

Ela então acariciou as bochechas róseas do Sonserino, enquanto olhava diretamente para os seus negros olhos, brilhantes, suplicantes para que alguém o salvasse. Ele também a encarou nos olhos tão verdes e sinceros. Ela era única, era especial.

Não agüentando toda aquela situação, ele se inclinou um pouco a frente até que seus lábios se encontrassem com os da garota. Aqueles poucos segundos valeram por anos, e realizou vários desejos.

Mas ele se afastou rapidamente.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Severus Prince Snape?_ Perguntou a si mesmo._ Como você ousou encostar os teus sujos lábios nos de sua pequena? Como? Você é tão sujo, tão baixo! Agora vai perdê-la, para sempre, e não vai agüentar_, seu inconsciente brigava. E, no fundo, tinha toda a razão. Ele fora um imbecil, como sempre.

Pegou sua mochila e levantou-se rápido, sem encará-la. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas e saiu correndo. Ele arruinara tudo, ele fora um idiota, um imbecil. E provavelmente a perdera.

- Ei, Sev, espera! – Ela implorava, correndo atrás dele, a neve a atrasando – Severus, me espera. Ah, por favor, a gente precisa conversar... Sev, não corre, vou acabar tropeç...

Sem terminar a palavra, Lily tropeçou na neve. Desde sempre fora desastrada... No mesmo momento que caiu, Severus virou-se e foi ao encontra da ruiva, engolindo o seu orgulho, e algumas lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto. Mas ele não se importava, só queria que ela não tivesse se machucado...

-Lily, você tá bem? – Ele se ajoelhou na frente da garota, procurando por algum ferimento – Você se machucou? Cortou alguma coisa? Quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria?

Ela sorriu, e fez com que o coração do moreno se acalmasse um pouco – pelo menos ela não estava completamente furiosa com ele.

- Estou bem, Sev. Você que parece não estar... –disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele olhou para as suas próprias mãos, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos verdes que ele tanto amara... pelas calças de Merlim, o que ele fizera? Como pôde ser tão burro ao ponto de se deixar levar por emoções tão idiotas. _Burro, burro, burro._

- Ei, Sev – ela disse, levantando a cabeça do seu amigo com uma mão e com a outra segurando as mãos do moreno. – Tá tudo bem, aconteceu... não precisa sair correndo, aí eu te perco de vista de novo e fico preocupada com o que o idiota do Potter pode aprontar...

Lágrimas, a esse momento, escorreram mais rapidamente pelos olhos sofridos de Severus, encarando-a num misto de felicidade e dor.

-Me perdoa, Lily, por ter feito aquele ato idiota? Me perdoa? Por favor, diga que me perdoa?

-Ah, Sev, você sempre será o meu Severus, o meu amigo. Não vai ser algo assim que vai me fazer desistir de ter a sua amizade. Foi algo de momento, eu sei, não vai se repetir de novo. E, além do mais, eu _sei_ que você só se sentiu envolvido e aconteceu. Que você nunca vai sentir mais do que uma grande amizade por mim, como eu sei que eu nunca vou sentir mais do que uma grande amizade por você. Você é especial, Sev, e não é qualquer coisa que vai conseguir te tirar daqui. – e ela apontou para o próprio coração. – Você que tem que prometer que nunca vai fugir ou desistir de mim, ta bom?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Lily puxou-o para um abraço, deixando-o desabafar em seu ombro silenciosamente. Ele não mais chorava, mas sentir de tão perto o aroma de lírio que seus cabelos exalavam era único... assim como o seu estúpido ato há pouco, assim como o sentimento que ele tinha por ela.

-Ora, ora, veja quem está aqui – disse a voz tão conhecida de todos que o fez se afastar bruscamente do abraço – Ranhoso, por que está abraçando a Lily? Para ver se a minha Lily te passa um pouco de beleza?

- PARA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER – ela disse, fazendo Severus segurar um sorriso – E Sev não precisa disso. Acho que é você que precisa urgentemente de um transplante de humildade. – Ela levantou-se e prostou-se na frente de James – E se você se meter novamente com o Sev, vai ser ver comigo, Potter

-O Ranhoso tá fazendo lavagem cerebral em sua cabeça, Lily? Ele está te torturando? Se tiver, meu amor, me fale que eu dou um jeito no Ranhoso.

_Meu amor_. Severus sentiu _nojo_ dele de um jeito que nunca sentira antes... como ele pode falar desse sentimento se nunca sentiu isso por ninguém? Se não era capaz de saber o que era aquilo? Como ele tem coragem ainda de falar desse sentimento se referindo à _sua_ Lily?

-Cala a boca, Potter – Snape falou – deixa, em algum momento de sua vida, Lily em paz!

-Você nunca aprende, não é Ranhoso? Que outra peça você quer que a gente pregue em você? O que a gente fez contigo mais cedo não bastou? – agora ele olhava diretamente à ruiva. – E eu só vou parar com isso quando você aceitar sair comigo.

Ela virou-se para o melhor amigo, pegou a mão dele, e, se referindo à James, disse:

-Potter, vê se cresce, e depois pense que é alguma coisa.

E levou Sev para dentro do castelo, andando sempre de mãos dadas. Quem se importaria com o mundo, quem se importaria com o Potter, quem se importaria com qualquer coisa quando se tinha a garota mais linda ao seu lado? Severus deu um pequeno sorriso. Não a tinha perdido por ser idiota, e isso era bom. _Pelo menos ainda não a tinha perdido_. E sabia que aquela era a sua lembrança mais feliz, aquela que mais tarde faria ele ter o patrono _dela_, já que o momento mais feliz fora com ela, por ela, como tudo na sua vida.

* * *

><p>Lily chegou à Igreja. Estava linda em seu vestido branco, coque na cabeça e um lindo buquê de lírios brancos na mão. Era um dia importante de sua vida, e ela ao menos não tinha certeza se deveria ou não avançar...<p>

Entrou na Igreja com seu pai, e enquanto a música tocava, ela olhava para todos os lados a procura _dele_. Fizera questão de escrever o convite para o Severus, e colocou na pilha de convites a serem entregues. Colocou junto uma carta falando que sim, que o perdoava, que depois de muito ela entendia que foi só o momento que o fez chamá-la de sangue-ruim.

Procurava incessantemente o garoto em todas as fileiras da Igreja. Era importante que ele estivesse ali, que o _seu_ Sev, o seu melhor amigo, estivesse ali, no momento tão especial para ela. Sinceramente, Lily queria que ele levantasse do banco na hora que o padre perguntasse se tinha alguém contra e falasse que ele a amava...

Lily Evans-quase-Potter quis que ele percebesse que a vida não queria que os dois ficassem juntos, mas, se ambos tivessem coragem e mantivessem a promessa que sempre ficariam juntos, o que seria a vida perto disso?

Entretanto, ele não veio. Mesmo prometendo que nunca desistiria dela, nunca esqueceria dela, ele não veio. Uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto do Lily, ao passar pequenos flashbacks de toda a sua infância e adolescência, até o momento que, com tanta raiva de Severus, aceitou sair com Potter, se apaixonou e estava ali, no altar, com o seu futuro marido. E Snape seria o seu padrinho de casamento porque queria mostrar para ele que ela se importava, que ele era importante para Lily, mesmo que o sentimento que ela sentia por ele não era tão forte e nobre quando o dele.

Severus escolheu o lado errado, sabia. Entretanto, não tinha a menos consciência de que ele não apareceria, apesar de ter suplicado tanto no convite...

_Talvez eu não fosse tão importante para ele assim_, pensou ela. Talvez ele tenha saído da escola e formado outros amigos, sido feliz. E, portanto, fico feliz por ele.

James pegou a mão dela para ajudá-la a subir no altar. Lily sorriu para ele, mesmo com os olhos tristes...

-Você está linda – James disse.

E talvez, pensando consigo mesmo, ele tivesse feito a escolha certa ao não enviar a carta que a futura esposa tinha escrito ao Ranhoso. A última coisa que queria era ver aquele idiota com cabelo oleoso no dia mais feliz da vida dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, e mandem reviews, é. agradeço em especial à Sthefani por me aguentar no msn enquanto escrevia. Obrigada, flor.


End file.
